Sentencia
by Kattharina
Summary: El orgullo es la forma más baja del egoísmo, no demuestra más que amor propio. — ¿Cómo eres capaz de amarme, si solo te amas a ti misma?


Sin más me retiro y doy las indicaciones de siempre.

Por favor, sean **creativos **con sus comentarios, que sean **largos**, que se note que han leído.

Y, se me había olvidado, pero si van a hacer comentarios **ofensivos** o **despectivos**, mejor ahórrenselos. Sin comentarios **ofensivos** ni **insultos**. Se les ruega encarecidamente, **lean **las indicaciones y los apartados de autor que no los pongo de adorno. Están al final de cada capítulo, una breve explicación.

**A**claraciones:

Narración.

— **Diálogo. —**

‹‹_Pensamientos.››_

(*) Esto es un apartado para alguna palabra o concepto que aclararé al final del capítulo.

**A**dvertencias:

OoC en los personajes.

OC's.

**G**énero: Romance | Drama.

**C**lasificación: T.

**D**isclaimer: La serie no me pertenece, sino a ®Masashi Kishimoto.

**N**ota 1: Por favor, lean las notas de autor antes de comentar.

* * *

**SENTENCIA.**

**.**

‹‹_Cuando se puede evitar un mal es necedad aceptarlo.››_

**.**

**Capítulo único.**

* * *

Caminar lentamente por las desoladas calles en ese momento, le ayudaba a pensar, a reflexionar; a encontrarle sentido a su situación, a su vida… A sus acciones.

O a su propia estupidez.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿En qué pensaba? ¿A caso su decisión era correcta?

Soltó su décimo suspiro en los 40min que llevaba transitando por las, ahora atestadas calles de Roma. Introdujo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo en busca de calor en ese el frío clima.

Sus ojos vagaban desconcentrados y cansados, tomó un respiro, segundos después soltó el aire formando un vaho, pero para la mujer que pasó cerca de él pareció un acto sensual; tan natural como caminar.

Miró hacia el cielo había nubarrones como si fuese a llover, aunado al clima gélido; parecía que el ambiente le decía que debía quedarse en casa bajo las sábanas sin hacer otra cosa más que descansar, tomarse su tiempo y reflexionar.

¿Pero, qué debía reflexionar? La decisión estaba tomada y no había vuelta atrás, ¿o sí?

Caminó un par de cuadras más y finalmente paró frente a un gran establecimiento, elegante, sofisticado y a simple vista sumamente costoso. Para él resultaba tan común, ya se había acostumbrado hace años a esas excentricidades. Creció en ese ambiente y aunque esa tienda era exclusivamente para el sexo femenino; poco le importaba, ya había pasado dos meses metido en ese lugar.

Respiró profundamente y decidió entrar, nada hacía quedándose afuera admirando la arquitectura del edificio. Solo se cansaría y le dolerían los pies. En cuanto traspasó las puertas de vidrio cromado, una guapa recepcionista se alertó y sonrió con sensualidad gatuna empeñada en no pasar desapercibida.

— **Buenos días, señor Uchiha —** saludó melosamente, sus ojos destilaban lujuria y picardía. Ni siquiera se molestaba por ocultarlo.

— **Buenos días, Hitomi —** respondió con familiaridad, había pasado tanto tiempo ahí que se aprendió el nombre de todas las empleadas en menos de una semana.

La chica suspiró decepcionada al ver que él ni siquiera la observaba.

— **Ellas acaban de llegar —** informó en tono decepcionado la chica.

— **Gracias —** respondió él, se fue sin esperar indicación de la recepcionista.

Ya se sabía el camino, dar con _ellas_ no sería una tarea ardua.

En menos de un minuto se encontraba en una gran sala decorada con espejos de gran tamaño, con el único fin de reflejar enteramente a una persona desde distintos ángulos. Él se vio a sí mismo plasmado en ellos, con ese impecable traje negro que calzaba correctamente en su silueta cuadrada.

Su rostro era lo que más llamaba la atención, sus ojos lucían perdidos y las pequeñas sombras debajo demostraban el agotamiento que había sufrido en las últimas semanas. No sabía si era porque compartía síntomas o qué, pero lucía más enfermo que nervioso.

— **¿Madara? —** manifestó una voz femenina, ligera y agradable. Él elevó sus orbes oscuros para enfocar a una linda chica de largos cabellos rosados. Sakura le sonreía con dulzura **— ¿Qué haces aquí? —** inquirió sorprendida y confundida.

— **Tsunade me llamó diciendo que debía probarme mi traje esta mañana —** contestó él, tomándola delicadamente de las mejillas besándola gentilmente los labios.

— **Oh, creí que sería mañana —** musitó Sakura extrañada, sus ojos jade lo miraban con el brillo sin igual del amor, aunque había algo más que solamente él podía distinguir.

Se disponía a hablar de nuevo cuando una puerta se abrió repentinamente, provenía de uno de los vestidores, de ahí salió una joven de cortos cabellos azabaches, tan negros como los de Madara cuyas facciones eran tan idénticas a las de él que podrían ser confundidos como gemelos. Y aunque no estaban alejados de esa verdad, la chica era unos años menor. Sus ojos se distinguían con un lindo color azul cobalto.

La menuda e inocente joven vestía un ajustado vestido color lila de una manga, aunque no lo suficiente como para sacarle el aire, solamente para marcar sus curvas. Ni voluptuosas ni poco diseñadas. Si no más bien adecuadas.

El color del vestido no le favorecía mucho a su piel sumamente blanca, pero le daba un aspecto más cándido. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con los cobaltos y visualizó una sonrisa maliciosa en sus labios, una que conocía; una que solía erizarle la piel y llevarlo a un nirvana sin ponerle un dedo encima.

— **¡Te ves hermosa Yukiko! —** aplaudió Sakura al ver a su cuñada con el vestido.

Madara se había quedado absorto por un instante y al escuchar su nombre coincidió con Sakura. Era tan hermosa como lo describía su nombre y tan fría como el mismo. Hermosa como la primera nevada en invierno y tan gélida como la misma.

Lo sabía, lo comprobó de primera mano aquellos meses, en todos esos años. Oh, como deseaba volver atrás el tiempo y hacer las cosas de manera correcta.

— **Kumiko dice que debes entrar, Sakura, aún falta afinar detalles — **escuchó la _melosa_ voz de su hermana menor con un fingido tono alegre al igual que su sonrisa. Sakura volteó hacia Madara, él la miró y le sonrió condescendiente.

— **Ve pequeña, yo no veré nada —** le dijo mientras le besaba la frente amorosamente, elevó sus orbes levemente para advertir el gesto de repugnancia que colocaba Yukiko y la mirada de rabia que intentaba ocultar inútilmente ante él.

— **Bien —** profirió contenta Sakura separándose de él **—. Vigila que tu hermano no se asome al vestidor —** le pidió inocentemente a su cuñada.

— **No te preocupes, yo lo cuidaré muy bien… —** musitó esto último cuando Sakura se ocultó tras la puerta.

Enseguida observó a su hermano de una forma que podría haber excitado hasta un franciscano. A él no le movió ni un cabello.

Los ojos de Madara se tornaron fríos y duros ante su presencia. Lo que ella singularmente obvió, se acercó a él con un contoneo sensual de caderas y una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno. Le pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello, sin la menor vergüenza ni temor a que alguien llegara y los descubriera en esa posición tan comprometedora. Podían sentir el aliento del otro sobre sus rostros y las bocas estaban a un roce, un pequeño movimiento y se unirían en un beso que podía arruinar todo.

¿Acaso era eso lo que intentaba?

Él instintivamente colocó sus manos en la cintura y la alejó un par de centímetros, las manos de Yukiko estaban enlazadas detrás de su cuello como un nudo negándose a soltarlo.

— **¿Qué te parece si entramos en el vestidor y nos divertimos un rato? — **propuso sensualmente Yukiko.

Madara sonrió de lado como solía hacerlo cuando ya tenía algo en sus manos; cuando conseguía algo o deseaba tenerlo. Bastaba una sola sonrisa para tener a las mujeres a sus pies.

Se acercó lentamente hacia ella como si estuviera dispuesto a besarla, Yukiko sonrió ampliamente ante el gesto de su hermano mayor y cometió el error de aflojar el agarre en su cuello para acariciar sus desordenados y semi-largos cabellos. Madara aprovechó para alejarla completamente de él ante la mirada molesta y sorprendida de ella.

— **Jamás me has dejado tocarte Yukiko, ¿qué pretendes? —** increpó áspero.

Contempló como la expresión de la menor cambiaba a rabiosa, típica de una pataleta de niña caprichosa.

— **¿No me digas que vas en serio con esto? —** reclamó ella con una sonrisa burlona, Madara elevó una ceja ante la estúpida pregunta —. No puedo creerlo, ¿esto es en serio? — indagó incrédula —. Si quieres hacer lo correcto no es necesario que te cases con esa tonta, solo dale tu apoyo económico y listo.

— **Eso no es lo correcto, no para mí. **

— **¿Y dejarás que se pierda lo que tenemos? —** continúo ella, Madara emitió una risa sardónica.

— **¿Lo que tenemos? ¿Y qué tenemos, Yukiko? Porque hasta ahora solo me has dado largas, solo me has dado engaños y mentiras —** manifestó mordaz con la mirada dura y el semblante rígido **—. Tú solo has jugado conmigo, te has divertido y has hecho olvidar mis valores, mi educación y mis deberes induciéndome a tu juego. ¿De qué te quejas ahora? — **inquirió dando un paso hacia adelante amenazador, ella dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Tenía el ceño fruncido, el rostro rojo del enojo.

— **¡Eso no es cierto! —** se alteró.

— **Si lo es y lo sabes. **

— **Tú me prometiste que… **

— **Esa promesa se quedó en el olvido —** le cortó rápidamente sorprendiéndola **—. Tú misma me empujaste a los brazos de Sakura, tú hiciste que ella estuviera ahí cuando te necesitaba a ti. Tú lo arreglaste para que ella entrara en este juego sin saber. Se suponía que era tu amiga… —** profirió cada vez con la voz más molesta, acercando lentamente su rostro al de su hermana que se volvía más pálido a cada palabra **—. Todo esto lo provocaste tú y no pienso fallarle a ella por ti, ya no más Yukiko. **

Lo fruncido del ceño de la menor se acentuó más y su semblante al igual que su mirada estaba rabiosa.

— **¡¿Tanta lástima le tienes?! ¡¿Es eso?!**

— **La quiero —** esa confesión la tomó por sorpresa, algo dentro de ella se rompió **—. Y si tengo la oportunidad de hacerla feliz, lo haré. —** eso le dolió más que una daga enterrada en su piel, siendo removida sin compasión por su verdugo **—. Y si puedo serlo también, lo intentaré, no perderé la oportunidad. Sakura no se merece que la traten como un objeto, no es ese tipo de mujer. **

— **Así que te vas a casar con ella aunque no la ames —** masculló punzante, luego sonrió mordaz **— ¿No que me amabas tanto que eras capaz de enfrentarte a la familia para defender ese supuesto amor que sentías por mí? ¿Dónde quedaron todas esas promesas? —** preguntó hiriente adelantándose un paso. Sin embargo, Madara lejos de parecer intimidado parecía divertido con su actitud; lo que aumentó su enojo.

— **Así fue. Hasta que me di cuenta que jugabas conmigo para obtener todos tus caprichos —** Yukiko zapateó llena de ira, se sentía herida, humillada y estúpida.

— **Eres un… **

— **¿Qué es lo que sucede? ¿Por qué aun sigues vestida Yukiko? —** la voz de alegre de Ino los sorprendió, ella bajó rápidamente la mano con la que pensaba cachetear a Madara y miró a la guapa rubia con molestia e incomodidad. Ino llevaba en sus manos una funda de cuero blanca donde llevaba su vestido de dama de honor.

— **Yukiko ya iba cambiarse, yo debo probarme mi traje —** respondió educadamente Madara **—. Con permiso.**

Ambas lo vieron marchar hasta perderse en los vestidores, pero los ojos azules de Ino estaban sobre la menor de los Uchiha; su mirada era suspicaz y astuta.

— **Ni siquiera te atrevas, Yukiko —** advirtió Yamanaka al percatarse de la mirada de la chica.

Yukiko no pudo evitar impresionarse ante la sagacidad de Ino y no dijo nada. No tenía nada que decir, aún estaba golpeada por las palabras de Madara.

Sus sentimientos eran contrarios, sentía rabia, odio, dolor. Y a la vez deseo, una irrefrenable lujuria además ese sentimiento que le decía que hiciera lo que hiciera, no importaba cómo, qué o porqué nada cambiará las cosas. Había perdido.

— **Se acabó Yukiko, aprende a perder —** la voz de Ino la hizo despertar volviendo al típico semblante indiferente de los Uchiha.

— **Eso está por verse. **

Dio la vuelta y regresó a los vestidores para deshacerse de ese horrible vestido. Ya verían, ella no estaba dispuesta a perder y no lo haría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rogar nunca había sido lo suyo, pero en ese momento como deseaba haberlo hecho. Con dolor y severa ira contemplaba a su hermano, ataviado en un frac negro que le quedaba mucho mejor que a un modelo de revista, bailaba con su _esposa_. No podía negar que Sakura se veía sumamente hermosa, ese vestido entallado que a la vez disimulaba la pequeña curvatura de su vientre. Oh sí, porque Madara se casó por esa razón.

Sakura estaba esperando un hijo de él, uno que no planeó pero del que se responsabilizaría así significara atarse a una mujer que no amaba y que seguramente no amaría jamás. Pero era un Uchiha y los ellos jamás deshonraban su apellido.

Yukiko los miraba, de una forma indescifrable que Madara temió que en ese momento hiciera una escena y descubriera todo. Sin embargo, muy lejos de todo eso podía notar el brillo de la tristeza en sus orbes cobalto. Una muy conocida para él y que en el fondo le dolía mucho, no como antes, como cuando creía que su amor por ella era interminable e inalcanzable para cualquier otro ser humano.

No. No era así.

Sentía empatía, después de todo era su hermana quisiera o no. Si estaba en esa situación era gracias a ella y sus juegos. Ese maldito juego de seducción que casi lo enloqueció, no pudo tenerla pero ella tampoco lo tuvo a él. Había hecho un buen intercambio.

— **Madara, ¿cariño? —** escuchó el llamado dulce de su esposa, la miró, se veía hermosa en ese vestido blanco. Parecía un ángel. Sakura siempre le había hecho sentir de forma agradable.

Sakura siempre había sido la calma después de la tormenta, después de los estragos que hacía Yukiko en él, en su corazón y su mente.

— **Sí. **

— **Es hora de irnos —** le recordó ella, con esa cálida sonrisa que le reconfortaba en momentos de turbulencia.

Miró hacia su izquierda y se dio cuenta de que todos esperaban que partieran a su luna de miel, entonces sonrió. Después de todo a lo mejor su vida si tendría sentido. Uno mucho más grande que el que lo inició todo.

— **Tienes razón —** le sonrió, besó la delicada mano y luego los labios **—. Debemos irnos —** dijo tomando de la mano a su esposa y la futura madre de su hijo.

Caminaron hacia el final del salón, pero antes de abandonarlo miró hacia donde se encontraba Yukiko. La rabia en sus ojos era evidente, pero la sonrisa maliciosa lo era mucho más e hizo un movimiento con la boca que él descifró perfectamente.

‹‹_El tiempo es largo, la vida corta y el karma existe. Yo soy tu karma… Recuérdalo, hermanito…››_

Él estaría dispuesto a esperar por ese karma, porque si había algo que sabía hacer era ganar. Y no se la dejaría tan fácil, por lo que sonrió e hizo lo mismo que ella…

‹‹_Atrévete… Estaré esperándote.››_

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola!

Hace un tiempo que escribí este OS, recuerdo que fue a petición de un usuario o más bien, una usuaria buena amiga mía, **Marde Geer**. Me pidió que le escribiera algo acerca de Madara como protagonista y se me ocurrió esto, un poco infantil la trama y bastante cliché, de no ser por **Teniente Jaz Minonette** ni siquiera recuerdo que jamás lo coloqué en esta página... Te lo agradezco **Jaz** (perdona que lo acorte pero se me hace muy largo todo el nick y algo repetitivo, sorry, espero no te moleste). En fin, espero dispensen las faltas ortográficas o las incoherencias entre textos no me dio tiempo de revisar. Pero prometo que con los días lo mejoraré, ahorita tengo muchos escritos que entregar.

Si alguien ha llegado hasta aquí les agradezco muchísimo, en serio, espero que haya alguien a quien le interese leer acerca de esta pareja y merezca un review de su parte. Sin más me retiro, nos veremos en próximas actualizaciones. Un abrazo y felices fiestas.


End file.
